Sonny with a Chance of Death
by StopDropRun
Summary: When Sonny finds out that her Grandmother died who will be there to comfort her? And who will the there when her life just keeps getting worse and worse? Sonny/Chad Rated T for Language.
1. Hear you me

**This is my first fanfic so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the characters.**

"Good."  
"Good."  
"Good."

I got tired of it and decided to hang up before he said it again.

Right now I'm sitting in my dressing room getting ready to go home for the night. I couldn't wait because the past week I have been staying at Tawni's because my mom has been visiting back in Wisconsin. But luckily she flew back today so i would finally be returning to my home. I still don't understand why she wouldn't let me stay home alone I mean who wouldn't trust there sweet 16 year old daughter to say home alone for a week? Well, not my mom.

Just when I was about to call my mom myself somebody else called from a number I didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie," it was a women " I'm Becky, I'm your moms cousin. Remember me?"

"Oh, Yeah! I saw you at Aunt Kelly's wedding last year. Whats going on isn't it like," I looked at my watch "12am in Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, i know its late but its the only chance I've got to call you" she paused "Is your mom around?"

I got suspicious and worried "No...Why?

"Well you're mom didn't want to hurt you sweetie but you needed to know" She sighed "You're... Grandmother passed away last Monday and you're mom flew out her for the funeral. I'm sorry."

What? No she is lying lying lying lying I hate her for lying to me why would she tell such a horrible lie?

"No you're Ly-lying to m-me" My voice started cracking

"I sorry but Hun you needed to know you're mom was going to wait until you absolutely needed to know but i thought you should now. I wish i could of told you before the funeral."

I paused for a long time questions fluttering my mind I needed to say something it was so hard to make my mouth move

"How'd she die?" My voice was on the edge

"She was just old..." she drifted off

"She was only 75"

"Yeah bu-" I hung up before she could continue.

That's when I let the tears fall out and I ran outside. I didn't want to talk to anybody see anybody or hear anybody i just wanted to be alone. Now I'm outside at the side of the studio by the exit on the steps staring into nothing and making no noises while the tears ran down my face. I loved my grandmother we were close she kinda filled in when my dad died when I was seven. She was so great. She was the hardest person to say goodbye to when i moved away.

I sat there thinking about her more and more and more and became angry that i didn't get to go to her funeral. But my sadness showed more while my breathing became irregular and high pitchy and the tears came falling down harder. I just looked down and put my face in my hands and cried louder then ever before.

A half a minute after i ran outside i suddenly heared foot steps and looked up immediately and quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Sonny are are you alright?" Chad asked me

"Yeah I'm fine what are you still doing here?" You could tell by my voice i was crying but i tried to hide it with being harsh. It wasn't working.

"To get some quiet time. Obviously that's not what you were doing." He smirked a little i guess he didn't tell I was crying or he really is a jerk.

"Yeah anyways-" I stopped when a few rain drops fell on me.

"Yeah anyways what?" he looked up " Oh, crap its raining this is a new suite!"  
he looked at me again and sat down next to me he looked at my eyes surprised "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I even didn't believe myself.

"You don't look fine. Take my jacket." he started to shake it off "Its no good anyways now" The rain started to pour a little harder.

"I don't want your jacket! I'll be more soaking wet stupid!" I snapped at him I just wanted him to shut up. I needed to think about her. How could I not? Rain was hers and mines favorite thing. This is how i felt close to her, but now...I don't feel like she's anywhere. Just dead.

"Sonny! What is your problem?"

I got in his face "You know what my problem is?" He looked at me surprised nobody has ever seen me this angry "The one person in the world besides my mother that I knew would always be there for me and always care about me died on Monday and my mother didn't even tell me about it so I couldn't even go to her funeral I jus-" I couldn't fish the sentence because by this time i was crying again. I might of been embarrassed but i just didn't care.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me in a sorta awkward hug. I could hear him saying through my crying.

"God, Sonny I'm sorry."  
After a few minutes I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry i put this all on you." I turned to him "You can go now if you want."

"Why would I want to go?" He replied

I was confused. He didn't want to go? I knew I Mean I knew that he didn't like crying girls and things not about himself. And this situation consisted of both. So why hasn't he left yet?

"I don't know...I just don't want to make you unconfrodable i guess."[its still raining btw]

"Well that doesn't matter." He paused "We should go inside its pouring out here."

"Yeah okay." We both got up and our faces got really close for a second and my heart started beating really fast but before i knew it I turned away and walked towards the door and forgot the moment. I tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Try to push it open" Chad said and i continued to do that with no luck.

"Crap, this is the only door they are to suppose to keep unlocked."

He sighed "I know." he paused " I could take you home and you could just get your stuff tomorrow."

I looked at him "Yeah, i guess that could work."

We walked to the car in silence but in my head I couldn't shut up I was thinking about what just happen the whole chad actually caring and my grandmother dying it was all to much. And plus looking back i felt really embarrassed for crying like that.

Once we got to the car Chad opened the trunk and took out two towels, he then ran to the car door and unlocked it and got in then unlocked my door. Once I opened the door he handed me one of the towels.

"Put this on your seat." He paused and looked at me "Please?"

I put the towel on the seat and sat down. He then started the car and started driving.

"Wow Chad actually said please?"

"Yeah maybe I'm a new guy."

"I doubt it."

He smirked a little then continued driving

Luckily i cried myself all out for now but I would definitely have to keep my mind off it for the time being so i could continue after i go to bed. For now i just needed distractions.

"So you were uhhh" I tried to think of something " staying late for some quiet time?"

"Yeah its been hectic at my house lately with the new dogs."

"You got dogs? I thought you hated dogs?"

"My point exactly."

I smiled.

"So Sonny I'm sorry about your grandmother and if you don't want to tell anybody about this then that's okay." he blurted out really fast and suddenly.

My smile faded.

"What do you mean? Why would I not tell anybody about this? Chad?" We just looked at each other for a moment until he put his eyes back on the road "What, are you embarrassed of me?"

He just looked away not answering me

"Oh my God you're embarrassed of me! I can't believe-" He interrupted me

"I'm not embarrassed of you okay? It's just the cast of both of our shows would be mad at both me and you if they found out what happened tonight."

"Oh well aren't you caring? Besides its not like we did anything. You just comforted me because" I swallowed "My-grandmother died and then drove me home."

"I know but you know how they over-react"

"Yeah sure whatever"

We sat there for ten minutes in pure silence. The weird part was it seemed natural. But I was still pissed at him. It was obvious that he was embarrassed of me and when my grandmother just died? He is really a jerk.

"FYI I'm not embarrassed of you okay? I could never be embarrassed of you. The Mackenzie falls cast vowed they would 'ruin' you if ANYTHING happened between us even if I just took you home."

I just looked at him surprised not sure what to say so i blurted out-

"Oh."

"So...I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay."

We sat in silence the remainder of the car ride. Once we pulled up we both noticed that the lights were off.

"Crap i forgot to call my mom to tell her i would be home early. Could i borrow your phone? Mines at the studio."

"Yeah." He pulled it out then turned it slightly away from me and started doing something on it.

"What the heck are you doing Chad?"

"Nothing" He smiled

That's when i went in for the kill. I jump over and tried to get the phone from him i pulled it away he pulled it back i even tried to tickle him but it didn't work. Then he finished whatever he was doing and threw the phone on my seat.

"Ha! You'll never know!" By this time he was laughing from the incident and because i was still tickling him. I didn't even realize we were so close until i could feel his breathing on my face, I was laying on him in a very inappropriate way. I was so focused on how close we were I didn't even realize that i stopped tickling him.

"Sonny?"

"Right!" I jumped off of him and took his phone and dialed my moms number. I did not dare to look at him.

"Hello?" Suddenly it I'll came back to me my grandmother dying and my mother lying to me. So i tried to stay cool for Chad, i was acting crazy enough tonight he didn't need to see me crying again.

I put my hand over the phone and whispered "I'm just going to take this outside."

I got out and shut the door. Luckily it was still raining so he wouldn't be able to tell i was crying. Hopefully.

"Mom is there a reason you didn't tell me grandma died?" i started tearing up

"What? uhhh how'd you find out?" She seemed so surprised. Idiot.

"I have family members you know? Maybe they told me?" Hot tears and rain were falling down my face.

"Hunny..." I went to sit down on the rock in front of me house "I'm sorry" she was crying now "I was trying to protect you." Great now i was crying even more now

"I know mom but...I didn't even get to go to her funeral. And I would of liked to go."

"I know but we got it on tape for you! Hunny I'm sorry I wanted to tell you myself I'm driving ill talk about it when I pick you up."

"Oh, Mom Chad took me home I'm already here and I left my bag there with the keys so Chad will stay here with me until you get here."

"Oh okay hunny. Are you okay? I know this might be hard for you I could stay on the phone with you."

"No its okay mom i don't want you to get a ticket ill talk to you when you get home. I Love you.'

"I love you to sweetie Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone then ran back to the car and closed the door then handed back Chad's phone.

"She'll be home in 20 minutes."

"Okay so do you want to listen to music?"

"Yeah okay." I smiled i needed another distraction from my grandmother. Chad was really good choice. I would be crying again soon once my mom was home.

He started flipping through the radio stations then turned to me "Which radio station do you want to listen to?"

"Um.. 98.7."

He then pressed the button that said '1'

"Do you listen to 98.7 a lot?"

"All the time." Maybe we did have more in common then I thought.

Suddenly 'Realize' by Colbie Caliat was coming through the speakers.

_Take time to realize That your warmth crashing down on me._

Suddenly I was very aware how close I was to Chad and that I could practically feel his body heat.

_If you just realize what I just realized, Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another Just realized what I just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now._

I shifted my wait a little because I was so unconfrodable. I felt like they put this song on to mock me. Because this is exactly how I feel about Chad. The song went on and I got more unconfrodable by the second. Again I couldn't look at Chad, or i wouldn't be able to look away.

_It's not always the same no it's never the same if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

Why did they have to play this song?

_If you just realize what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other then we'd never find another Just realize what I just realized we'd never have to wonder Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_OoOoOOo_

_missed out on each other now missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize realize, realize_

Thank God its over! Suddenly the back round music was completely gone and I looked at Chad(despite my better judgement) while he turned down the radio.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said really fast.

"Okay." He seemed suspicious.

**CHAD'S POV**

"Okay." I was suspicious I mean the whole time Sonny was moving around and fidgeting _and_ she looked really unconfradable, she seemed kinda like me except luckily she didn't even look at me during the song. Maybe she was just thinking about her Grandmother. Maybe I'll doing something to make her laugh, but Suddenly a new song was playing. The beat was familiar but I couldn't remember the song but I knew I liked it.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time_

Oh, it was 'You and Me' by Life house. Great now i can fidget in my seat once again.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Suddenly without helping it I looked at Sonny. I stared at the back of her head it was nice. Even if it was all wet. A second later she looked at me we stared at each other for two seconds then I looked away. Stupid Chad she probably saw my reflection on the car window. Yeah that's what it was.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here_

Could this be any more like me? I'm constantly insulting her and rude to her. At first it was because we were rivals but after oooo a week i really started to like her but what I didn't understand how much I did. I tried to bury the feelings for a long time but after awhile I just couldn't help it I liked her a lot maybe love but I didn't really know how love felt like so i wasn't sure. But out of habit I've been mean to her but the past hour I've been on my best behaviour hopefully it will stay that way with her.

_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out Everything she does is beautiful Everything she does is right_

I laughed. I actually laughed or chuckled. And of course she heared me. Why I laughed you idiot you ask? Because this song was made for me and Sonny she is definitely hard to figure out and duh she is beautiful.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked she was grinning

"uhhh something funny that happen today."

"Oh well can you tell me?"

"Nope, Its a secret."

She smiled "fine whatever.'

Nice save Chad. I still am a amazing actor. But something funny did happen today. Sonny almost found out she was my screen saver on my phone. Fine laugh it off.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Suddenly the atmosphere completely changed it went from being unconfrodable and awkward to being right and amazing. Call me crazy but I think she felt it to.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah-ah?"

And that was it. I got closer to her and she just stared at me anticipating what was gonna happen. Well since she wasn't backing away I got closer and closer until our lips meant. It was awesome. I put my right hand on the side of her head and kissed her more. Are lips moved in perfect rhythm. We sat there kissing until the end of the song but it seem to be forever. When it stopped she pulled away a little and she rested her head on mine with her eyes closed. I closed mine too enjoying the moment.

"I-I didn't know you liked me."

"Same here."

"Well then how'd you know i wanted to kiss you?"

"Well it seemed like the right moment."

"You were right."

**Hit or miss? Should i continue? Review plz!**


	2. I kinda like you

**_A/N This chapter is a shorter then the other one because I wasn't sure If I was going to make it a one shot or not so I put a lot of material in the last one. Anyways hope you like this chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or anyone the characters. If I did Sonny would be worried about getting pregnant by now.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny POV**

Me and Chad are kissing right now and I'm freaking out. I cannot think about anything else at the moment. Nothing. Something big happened today but I can't remember. Oh well. I rather kiss Chad then remember.

The song has now ended and I need a lip break and to talk to Chad. I pulled away and rested my head on his and kept my eyes closed.

"I-I didn't know you liked me."

"Same Here." I almost started laughing Chad is after all Chad.

"Well then how'd you know I wanted to kiss you?"

"It seemed like the right moment."

"You were right." I paused "This is definitely the right moment."

"I'm glad. I mean I never thought you did like me until now." he paused "Wait. How long have you liked me?"

"How long have _you _liked me?" I retorted

"Like you? Oh I never liked you." He said jokingly

I pulled away laughing and opened my eyes and saw him for the first time since we kissed. I lightly hit him on shoulder "Seriously!"

"Fine but you will have to tell me right after." He replied

"Deal."

"Okay well remember the time when you pretended you broke your leg? Well I-"

"That long?!?" And I thought I liked him a long time.

"No! Let me finish. That's when I first started to cared about you. Or liked, I was confused at the time but I'm sure I started to like you when you asked me to be your fake date."(A/N My timeline is longer then the actual show. Sonny moved to California a year ago then musical chairs was a few days later and the James thing was 5 months after the musical chairs)

"Wow."

"You're turn!"

"Okay...Well I guess it kinda started when we danced at prom but I denied it for awhile but during the time Selena was almost cast in your movie well she and I had a convo and made me realize that I in fact liked you." I smiled and blushed

"Really? So we started liking each other only a few weeks apart?"

"I guess so." Then suddenly lights were coming directly in my eyes so I cringed away. Not because of the lights but because my mom was here. Somehow the best day of my life and the worst day of my life were on the same day. Now even thou the greatest thing happened to me I'll still have to endure the pain of losing my grandmother and the next conversation with my mom.

"I guess I have to go." I said

He put his hand on my chin and pulled my head towards him.

"Its going to be okay." I kinda believed him "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" At least I had that to look forward to.

"Yeah I would love that." Chad always made me smile even in our previous bickering. I'm glad that's over. Wait me and Chad are the only ones that know its over and chad and I our together well maybe together I mean we just kissed well I think it was more then a kiss but I don't know I NEED TO TALK TO CHAD!

"Wait what about our cast members? What will they say when they see us together tomorrow and possibly kissing again?" I sounded hopeful he smiled in a 'of course way' and started thinking

"Maybe they will just have to deal with it." I just looked at him like he was crazy "Or we could just tell them you're mom was sick and wouldn't let you drive the car so she called up her old friend and that old friend decided his son should take you to school which happen to be me." he smiled

"Yeah that sounds much better." Suddenly we were both startled my mom knocking on the door

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for taking me."

"No, Thank you"

"See you tomorrow." I paused "We still have to talk about this more tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sonny."

"Night."

I smiled and got out of the car. And ran to the door to get out of the rain. My mom was unlocking it now. A minute later we were in the house drying off.

"Hun I think we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I joked

She just stared at me trying to let me know through her eyes that I should take this seriously.

"Um. Okay. What is it?"

"About what happen this past week." I started to get a little angry she made it sound like it was my fault.

"Okay let's talk about what happened this week." I crossed my arms

"Lets go into the living room and sit down first."

"Alright." I followed her into the living room and sat on the chair while she sat on the couch.

"Now the reason I didn't tell you about Grandma was....Because I thought you would take it as hard as you took it when your dad died." She just looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Okay first of all mom I was _seven_ second of all Dad killed himself Grandma died of old age, totally different and I'm a young women and know how to hand-" She cut me off.

"Grandma didn't die from old age. She killed herself didn't you know?" What? No she wouldn't kill herself never never she was the happiest person in the world happier then me. I don't believe it.

"I don't believe you." I started tearing up

"Oh hunny I'm sorry." She started to get up and reach her hands towards me

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I then got up from the chair and started backing away "Why did she kill herself?"

"Here Here." She ran to the dining room and came back with a note. "She left this." She handed the note to me

"Could I read this alone?" I asked she nodded her head yes and left the room.

I slowly walked back to the chair and sat down. I couldn't force myself to open the note. Was it my fault? Was it my moms fault? Was she in to much physical of emotional pain?

Finally after 5 minutes I was able to open the note.

_Dear Family and Friends,_

_By the time you read this I must be dead. I'm sorry I had to this to all of you but I rather of had this then a long and agonizing death. I was recently diagnosed with cancer, I only have months. And the doctors say I would have to go to the hospital in a few days and have to stay there for the rest of my life. They also said it would be very painful but they would try to make me as confrodable as possible. I decided to end it sooner. I wish I could say goodbye to most of you but I'm afraid that I wont be able to do this if I talk to any of you. I'm sorry. I hope you all forgive me. Love you all._

_Love, Pamela/Mom/Grandma_

I not sure what to feel at the moment. I wasn't going to cry. I knew that. Maybe I was numb? I really didn't feel anything about this not happy sad angry anything. I hated this feeling. This feeling had to go away. Chad would help me with that I needed to see him. And soon. I know what I can do to make that happen. I immediately put the note down and ran upstairs. I went to the the hallway bathroom and took out 1 sleeping pill. I got some water and took it. Before I knew it I was asleep on my bed sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly and unfortunately I was awake again. I rubbed my eyes to get the crust out and slowly opened them. I was on top of the covers, and my head was on the foot of the bed. I turned my head over to where my clock was. It was 6:07 AM and it was still a little dark outside. I got up and tried to remember what happen last night.

_I was there kissing Chad._

I smiled to myself.

_My Grandmother died._

I frowned.

I also remembered that Chad was going to pick me up today, at 7 AM. I better start getting ready now. Wait, Crap Most of my Make-up and good clothes are at the studio. Maybe I'll find something good in my closet and I'll use my moms make-up. I'm sooooo glad she went to work early.

Right after I took the pill I left a note on the refrigerater saying Chad was going to take me to work. I Really hope she went to work early I don't want to deal with her.

I went through my closet for ten minutes until I found my outfit. I decided to go with Blue dress, Black leggings, white flats and a thin gray jacket**(A/N PM me if you want a picture) **I spent another 20 minutes on my make-up. It usually doesn't take that long but I had a hard time finding my moms make-up and getting the right stuff. Now its 6:45 and I have nothing else to do, I'm definitely not hungry.

_What should I do to distract myself?_

I need to be preoccupied with something. I cannot be alone with my thoughts I'll probably start crying again and I don't feel like having red puffy eyes. But luckily I could hear Chad honking outside, he was fourteen minutes early thankfully. I got some money just in case and ran out the door. As soon as we saw each other we both smiled. Chad Dylan Cooper is a excellent distraction.

**Do you think this chapter is to short or just right? Review plz! :]**


	3. All about us

**Thanks for the reviews Guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

Chad POV

I slowed down at the red light.

We've been sitting in the car for 5 minutes only exchanging a few hello's and how are you's. I had to break the silence or I was going to scream. Now what could I talk about?

"Chad I think we need to talk." Sonny suddenly said. Breaking the silence herself. We need to talk? It sounded like she was breaking up with me. I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend yet!

"Okay." I said

"What is this? I mean we kissed last night. I said I liked you and have for a long time. You said that you like me and for a long time. I mean I-I'm just confused. Before this we were hardly even friends before. Actually more like enemy's." she rambled on "Not that I wanted to be your enemy I didn't. I wanted to be more obviously. So can we transition from enemy's to something more?" She was confusing me

"Wow that was a lot to take in." I paused "Yeah I think we can" I laughed we are perfect for each other.

She sighed in relief "Okay good." she paused "So what are we?"

_That's like a Ross of Rachel question._

But that's beside the point.

I haven't ask her to be my girlfriend yet. I hate this talk. You know why? Because I've never asked a girl to be my girlfriend before. I've asked them out and made-out with them of course I am after all Chad Dylan Cooper.

Okay how am I going to do this? Maybe I'll do it later. I need to think this through. Okay maybe I'll just ask her to be my girlfriend on the date.

"How about we go on a date tonight and figure that out." I smiled to her.

But she didn't smile. She actually frowned a little. She likes me right? I've never been this insecure in my life. Actually I've never been insecure, period.

".....or not" I reluctantly said

"No. No. I want to. It's nothing" she sighed "I was thinking about something else." she looked out the window for a second and turned back to me and forced a smile "I would love to go."

"Sonny, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No. I want to go with you okay? It's just.....For a moment I had something else on my mind. Okay?" Right. How could I forget? Her Grandmother.

I tried to change the subject to something happier

"So what time do you want to go?"

"Well we don't get off till 8:30 so we should go before then..." She thought for a moment "And at So Random we usually have Dinner at six." she turned to me "When do you guys usually have dinner?"

"Six."

"Then we'll just tell the cast we're having dinner with our parents or something."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not ditch the cast to have dinner with his parents." I thought out loud "They won't believe it." Okay they probably will believe it since they are so dumb but I don't want them to think I rather have dinner with my parents then them!

"Okay then just tell them you're going out with a girl."

"Okay. They never ask questions about that anyways so that will work."

"Why?" she questioned

"I Because uhhh I don't know." Actually they didn't ask because I had a new girl every week. But Sonny didn't need to know that. I don't want her to think she is like those other girls. She hardly is. "Anyways were almost here so put up your best acting skills." I smiled "But that won't be a problem for me" Sonny turned and glared at me "Sorry" I mumbled. By the way she is the ONLY person i would say sorry to.

For the next six minutes we talked what to say to be believable in front of the cast.

As soon as we got into the parking lot we wiped the smiles off our faces. I then parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"No body's around , soooo.." I then put my hand on her cheek and kissed her.

she pulled away and giggled "I'm suppose to be mad at you!"

"That's why they call it acting Sonny!" I laughed and hurried out the car. But as soon as I smiled I turned it to a grimace. The cast of Mackenzie falls was thirty feet away from me. I quickly looked at Sonny to make sure she noticed them. She had her arms crossed and a annoyed look plastered on her face. She either noticed them or she was really mad at me for kissing her.

"What is she doing with you?" Angela asked(A/N I made this name up)

I smiled my award winning fake smile "I asked myself the same thing. I mean God must really must hate me to put me in the same car with her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if God hated you." She said smugly as I turned to her.

'Why don't you go to your little friends at Chuckle City?"

"Gladly." Then she walked away

I turned to the cast, who which were glaring at me.

"What?!?" I asked annoyed. I was no longer acting.

"Why was Sonny Munroe even in the car with you in the first place?" Portlyn asked

"Her mom and my mom are friends and her mom is feeling under the weather so she asked I could take her." I lied smoothly "Why are you guys so interested?" I narrowed my eyes

"Because you shouldn't be hanging out with anyone from jolly town. It's bad press. If anybody thought that you were dating Sonny then people would become more interested in" she gulped, what an idiot "So Random and they could become more popular then the falls."

"I honestly think you need to stop using Q-tips Portlyn. Because that will _never_ happen and none of that makes since. Because even if someone took a picture of us on the way here then sure maybe there will be one little article in a magazine about me and Sonny going out but they can't go anywhere with the story if there are no more pictures of us together. And please no matter _what_ we will always be more popular because if any female fan of mine thought I was going out with Sonny they would hardly like her. More likely hate her. Maybe even start a hate websites about her. And if there is a fans of so random that don't watch our show well then after they hear there dear Sonny is dating Chad Dylan Cooper then they will start watching our show so its a win win." I didn't believe any of the bull coming out of my mouth but I knew Portlyn would. But the rest of the cast would need more convincing.

"Really? That would be cool you should go out with Sonny!" Portlyn beamed

One of the girls gasped and hit her on the arm.

"Oh, right, never!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Nobody tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do." They would not let me not date Sonny.

"Chad, were not telling you what to do." Derek the nice guy added in "Just remember if you date Sonny, she will never hear the end of it and we'll make her life a living hell." Oh right his name isn't Derek the nice guy its Derek the asshole.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that." I started to get nervous Derek knew how to ruin someones life. Well except mines of course. And hopefully....Sonny's. I've never been afraid of him, before now. Chad Dylan Cooper is not suppose to be afraid of anything.

"Come on man lets go to rehearsal!" And that's what we did

A few hours later.

I walked down the halls towards the cafeteria, I was starved. The cast didn't want me to have Breakfast because they said I was putting on weight. I was putting on weight??? They are bad liars. Maybe it had to do with Sonny. Ha. Of course it was about Sonny.

I walked into the cafeteria with ease and confidence I was with the greatest girl in the world. And I was the greatest guy in the world. Could I be any more happier? Oh yeah, if I didn't have to hide mine and Sonny's relationship.

I spotted Sonny on the other side of the room getting her food. I wanted to go over there so badly and just kiss her. But I would just wait for it tonight, it would be more meaningful. but I rather kiss her now. I walked over next to her and picked up a plate

"Sonny" I smiled

"Chad." She said angrily

"No body's around." I stated

"Oh," She turned around and then looked back at me "I'm really not in the mood for this." she sighed "Whether it's pretend or not I don't want to fight."

"I know. I'm sorry Sonny I'll try to get the cast to liking the idea of us together."

"Same here."

"What do you mean?"

She started whispering "I'll tell you later."

Then suddenly the arguing of our two shows started echoing through the room.

"Our shows better then yours!" Cloudy yelled.

"Our show is so much better then yours!" Portlyn retorted

I got my food and put my earphones on and drowned them out. I then walked to my table and actually ate in peace.

* * *

**Review please! They always make my day. And please tell me what I could do better or anything you want to see. I'm always looking for advice :)**


	4. I gotta feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny POV**

After Chad dropped me off we had our little acting scene in front of the Mackenzie Falls cast. After that I slowly walked to the studio in misery. I completely and utterly ruined the moment he asked me out. Does he think I don't like him now? God, I hope not. I just had to see my grandmothers favorite tree and then remember that she was dead when he was muttering the words 'Date.' And I just had to think of my grandmother the WHOLE way there. Hopefully our date tonight will turn out better. Chad said he had something special planned.

By the time I was done thinking I was walking into mine and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni was sitting at her dresser putting on her make-up. As I walked passed her she didn't seem to notice me. When she's putting on her make-up on she puts ALL her focus on that. She doesn't have much brain power for anything else.

"Hey Roomie!" Tawni said enthusiastically, to my surprise.

"Hey Tawni." I said while I picked up my purse and started searching for my phone "You're being oddly nice today."

"Because Today is a great day!" She said again, enthusiastically

"Sure." I muttered under my breathe, I wish I hadn't. I need to start thinking positive for myself and Chad. Starting now.

"What was that?" Tawni questioned Just when I found my phone. Since it was dead I started looking for my charger in my other bag and sat down.

"Why is today a great day?" I said while I found my charger then put my phone on charge.

"Because I heared that James Conroy wants me back!" I would of cared if I didn't have a new picture text from Chad.

The Picture was of.........me. and the text said "My screen saver" And it was taken before I died my hair back so at least 5 months ago. I shouldn't text him back. I want to kiss him in person. because I just realized why he wouldn't let me see his phone at first last night.

Suddenly it said I had a two new messages. I pressed the '1' button then typed in my pass code.

The first message was from Aunt Becky. I almost pressed delete immediately out of anger. I was so pissed at her for lying to me about my grandmothers death. It's just lies, lies, lies. But I decided it was best to listen to the message.

"I'm sorry Hun but I just wanted to let you know to be there for your mom. She is really hurt. Love you sweetie, Bye." I sighed and pressed the delete button. I've been so wrapped up with myself I haven't even thought about my mom. After I get off of work tonight, I'll spend some time with her.

The next message was from .........Chad. He called be a few minutes after I got the news,

"Good!" He yelled, then the message was over. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He made me feel a lot better.

"Why are you laughing?" Tawni hissed. Ah, Tawni is back.

"It's just Chad." You don't know how much I regret saying that.

"Oh, Chad. Are you still pretending to hate him?" She said smugly and turned to me.

"Wha??? No, I-I hate him." Good actor. Bad Liar.

"You're a bad liar Sonny. The whole cast of So Random know that you're hopelessly in love with him."

"No I'm not!" This time I wasn't lying, well kind of "Why do you all even think that?" Was it that obvious that I liked him _or even loved him_?

"Please." she said in disbelief "Tell me one reason why you hate him." Oh, no.

"Because he is a arrogant Jerk!" I yelled I was way over-doing it.

"Any others....?" She said with a even bigger smile then mine. I wanted to slap it off.

"He is conceited, he is too into his looks, ummm" I had to think for a moment "Rude and always has mean and witty comebacks." I crossed my arms and put on my best smug face. I really should of left out the 'and witty' part.

"Sonny, I didn't say list the reason why you love him." She laughed at her joke "Anyways, we'll just pretend that you two don't love each other." My whole face lit up

"You think he loves me?"

"Uh. Duh. And could you be more obvious? It looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." When I started sinking back into reality, Tawni was walking out the door.

"Tawni wait!" I yelled

She peaked her head through the door "What?" She said, annoyed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get break fest! Now if you'll excuse m-"

"I'll go with you!" I rather be with Tawni then be alone. I can't be alone right now. Distractions are my lifesaver.

She sighed loudly "Come on."

We walked to the cafeteria in silence. Once we were in the cafeteria I scanned the room for Chad. Nowhere to be seen. The whole cast of MF was here but no Chad. Just another thing to be sad about. But, maybe this was good, now we wouldn't have to pretend fight. It was only fun when it was real.

"Searching for Chad?" Portlyn was standing in front of me.

"What? No." Portlyn was easy to lie to.

"Good. Because he's not here and isn't coming." She smiled and kept staring at me

"You can go now." I suggested

"Oh, right." She walked back to her table

"Everybody can see it." Tawni said

"Shut up."

Over the next twenty minutes or so me and Tawni got our food and finished eating it. Luckily no dog food today.

I was sitting down with Tawni, tracing the lines on the table when Tawni suddenly said-.

"I wonder where Nico, Zora, and Grady are."

I looked up and remembered they were suppose to be here twenty minutes ago.

"Oh, yeah. They'll probably be here soon." Then just on cue Nico, Zora, and Grady walked into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Tawni yelled

Nico, Zora, and Grady all glared at me and crossed their arms.

"What???" I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Sonny." Zora said and leaned down so she was right in my face "Are you dating Chad Dylan Pooper?" Well I technically wasn't dating him yet so I wouldn't be lying right?

"What? No. Of course not!" I sighed. Wow I actually sound believable "Why?"

"Because Chad's little minions just had a long talk with us that they suspect that you're dating him." She leaned back up "Or at least like him."

"She do-" I turned to Tawni immediately and told her to shut up with my eyes. I really didn't need this. I knew Nico, Zora, and Grady would never go for me dating Chad. Tawni wouldn't care, but she wouldn't keep her mouth shut either she would tell the world. And I couldn't risk that. So that's why I never told her I lov-liked him.

"Anyways guys," I turned to them "What does it matter if I was with him? Would you stop being my friend? Would you kick me off the show?" Tawni just sat there playing with her hair while the rest of them sighed and looked each other

"I guess not.." Nico said

"No we wouldn't." Grady agreed

"Whatever no." Zora said

"But Sonny, please don't date him. He is after all our enemy and yes we would still be you're friend but....We would be hurt and it could even drop the ratings on our show." Great, their using guilt on me and it's working. Now I can't tell them. And I have to hide it from them. Damn it.

"It's good I'm not dating him then." They all looked satisfied with my answer except Tawni, she knew the truth. If only she could keep her mouth shut I would admit to her.

The time between Break fest and lunch went pretty fast. We were practicing a pretty funny sketch, another perfect distraction for myself.

I wasn't sure If I should tell anybody about my grandmother, I'll probably cry again so that wouldn't be good. Should I even tell Chad that she killed herself? No. I hate crying in front of people especially people I care about most. And apparently Chad is under that category.

I tiptoed into the cafeteria scanning the room for Chad again. The cafeteria was completely empty except for one of the lunch ladies. I more then showed the disappointment on my face. I can't be alone, but I can't stand being around the cast either. I was mad at them for guilting me, they know me too well. I sighed and walked towards the table full of food. I tried to steer my thoughts towards tonight. Where did he plan to bring us? Did he have something romantic planned? How long would we have to hide our relationship? All those questions I will hopefully find the answers to soon.

Suddenly Chad was standing right next to me

"Sonny." He said sweetly. My heart melted

"Chad." I said angrily. I wasn't sure if the cast was around or not but I thought I should play the part just in case.

"No body's around."

"Oh." I turned around then turned back at him "I'm really not in the mood for this." I wasn't lying "Whether it's pretend or not I don't want to fight."

"I know I'm sorry Sonny I'll try to get the cast to liking the idea of us together."

"Same Here." Somehow I will or the guilt will eat me alive. But that doesn't mean I wont go on my date with Chad tonight.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Suddenly I could faintly hear the voices of So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast fighting

"I'll tell you later." I whispered.

Suddenly the only thing you could hear in the room was our two shows fighting. Chad immediately took out his Ipod and sat at his table, I should of brought mine.

**5:55 p.m. that day.**

"Tawni I'm going to have dinner with my mom be back in a hour BYE!" I said as I tried to get out the door to go on my date with Chad.

"Wait! Sonny." I stomped my foot alittle and turned around with a fake grin

"Yes?" I said trying to not sound totally pissed off.

"Which shoes should I wear for my date with James?" she's going on a date with James??? I would ask what she was thinking if I cared at the moment. "Hello, Sonny? The Pink heels or the Blacks heels?"

"Definitely, the black heels. See ya!" I said and turned around

"Oh, and Sonny?" I could hear her smiling

"Yes?" I repeated and turned back around

"Have fun on your date with Chad."

"Wha....?" How'd she know?

"If I was actually going out with James you would slap me across the face. In less something else was on your mind or you had something to get to. Like maybe a date." Tawni was full on smiling

"Wha? No how-?" She cut off my rambling.

"Just go Sonny we'll talk later."

**

* * *

**

**A/N Sorry guys for the filler chapter but I just had to. Anyways the next chapter is the date so I can't wait to write it. Sorry if there are a lot of grammer problems But I'm in a hurry and I'll fix them later. Please Review Guys! What could i do better? And what do you want to see in the next chapter? Sonny POV or Chad POV? Thanks too all the people who have Reviewed/favorited/put on story alert! :]**

* * *


	5. First date

**A/N Sorry it took me more then two weeks to post this! I couldn't let myself be happy with this chapter. You don't even know HOW many times I changed it! Anyways I'm finally happy with it! Btw have you all seen Battle of the network stars? It's Amazinggggggggg! But still watch it on Sunday for the ratings! Anyways here is Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

Before my jaw could even drop Tawni was pushing me out the door. I still don't understand how she knew, I guess she's smarter then we all thought she was. I mean seriously! How could she be failing English? But whatever, at least she is supportive about it. One down, three to go.

I was thinking about this all the while I was walking down the hallways of studio 11 on my way to my date with Chad. I LOVE the ring to that. "Date with Chad." "DATE with Chad" "Hey Sonny whatcha doing?" "Going on a DATE with Chad." I giggled a little. I love replaying that over and over in my head.

I pushed the heavy metal door open and I was outside. I could feel the cool breeze on my face, it felt amazing, it felt like there was nothing wrong with the world. Ironically thou, everything was wrong with the world. One of the major problems I was focus on at the moment was, suicide. It's such a horrible thing when somebody takes another life, and it's just as horrible as taking your own life. I still don't understand why she did it. I never got to say goodbye to her.

It's like what happened with my dad all over again. All he left on his suicide note was-

_I'm sorry Sonny._

I never really forgave him for that.

All the emotions were suddenly swirling in my stomach. I wasn't really sure what to do with it. Cry? Laugh? Scream? I didn't understand this, why was I suddenly thinking about my so called 'father?' Was it because I haven't thought about him in a long time? Was it because my memories are being triggered from my grandmothers death?

I sat down on the steps and put my face in my hands and thought it out.

**Chad POV**

I looked at my cell phone, 5:58. Where the hell is she? I looked in my rear view mirror to see if she was close by, no luck. I guess I'll call her. I went to my contacts and found 'Sonny' and pressed talk. It rang five times until I heared her voicemail. Oh god, what if the cast found out? I better find her myself.

I walked over to the studio and I found her in the same place I found her last night. Sitting on the steps with her face in her hands. I wasn't sure what to do, it didn't sound like she was crying, but maybe she's crying....Silently?

I knew she wasn't over her grandmothers death just yet, it's only been a day. I was surprised how well she acted this morning when I picked her up but it's been in the back of my mind all day, "How was she doing?" "Was she thinking about her grandmother?" "What exactly was the whole story?".

Maybe she wasn't ready to go on the date tonight. God, this sucks I had the best night planned. I guess I'll just do what I did last night, comfort her.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Sonny?" she lifted her head from her hands and looked at me

"I'm sorry Chad, I've" she paused "I've got a lot on my mind." Good she wasn't crying

"Do you want to talk about it?" She bit her lip and looked in front of her

"After you dropped me off last night.....My M-mom," her voice started cracking "Told me that my grandmother killed herself." she looked down and started playing with her hands. I was about to say something but she beat me to the punch, "And she did it because she was dying of some sort of disease, it didn't say in the letter. So I guess it just reminded me of some things...." She trailed off

I wasn't sure what to say so I just winged it and put my arm around her "Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"No." She smiled and turned to me "I think we should go on our date." Damn. You think I would be happy which I am but I really want to know what those "Things" she was reminded by. She'll probably tell me later. I hope.

"Me to." I smiled back

"Come 'on lets go!" she said and started walking in front of me. Wow she goes back to being Sonny, _really _fast. I got up two seconds after her

It took us five minutes to walk to my car since I was parked so far away.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket about to unlock the car when I suddenly heard Sonny's voice.

"Can I drive?" I dropped my keys out of shock

"Are you crazy?" I asked as I picked up my keys

"What? Can't I drive your car?" she asked as she tried to use her puppy dog face. Please, I invented that.

"No." I couldn't help but smile thou, she just looked so cute "Nobody I mean nobody can drive my car. It's too precious. Maybe later." Oh, I'm a good liar.

"When's later?" she questioned

"Hmmmmm twenty years?" I'll probably won't even have this car in twenty years

"Do you plan to know me in twenty years?" What the hell am I suppose to say to that? Do I plan on marrying Sonny? I didn't even know she liked me until a last night! I haven't really thought about that...

"Well uhhh let's go." I said nervously as I stumbled into the car. As her car door was opening I heared her giggle.

Two minutes later Sonny started talking "So where are we going?"

"Shit! That reminds me." I stopped at the red light then reached in the backseat for the blindfold.

"A blindfold?" she question, I nodded and put it around her eyes and tied it.

**Sonny POV**

"Why, a BLINDFOLD?"

"So I can surprise you!"

"How long?" I asked anxiously

"Be patient." Uh. I hate blindfolds! I need and I mean need to know where I am. Only for Chad or my mom I would do this. Wait. What am I thinking? He is in the same category as my mom now?(At how much I love him not in a motherly way) NO! I don't love him. Well I love him. But I'm not _in love _with him. I would just let him do this because he is my almost boyfriend. Right?

"Fine let's talk about something." I said trying to change the direction of my thoughts

The next twenty minutes we talked about anything and everything. But suddenly the car stopped and I heared the car turn off.

"Can you take this blindfold off please?" I've been distracted the last twenty minutes because the talking but now....I'm anxious again.

"God, Sonny. Just for asking me, you can't." I could hear him smile

"Ugh!" I pouted

I could hear him unbuckle his seat belt. I tried to unbuckle mine but I just couldn't get it. Great.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you unbuckle my seat belt?" I said, embarrassed then I could hear him laugh

"Yeah." he did so then got out of the car and opened the my door and started leading me out of the car but I still tripped alittle "You really couldn't handle being blind could you?"

"Shut up and bring me to where ever we're going!" I laughed kind of mad but more curious to where he was taking me

His hands were suddenly on my back leading me to where ever we were going when. I could feel we we're walking on cement but suddenly we were walking on bumpy stuff. I also noticed that their was no talking around us.

"Okay..... I can tell we are not in a public place. And I'm stepping on leaves and....Twigs?" I said it like a question

"Yes. Any guesses?" Oh, yeah just one thou.

"Hmmmm. This is a hard one." I said sarcastically "The woods?"

"You'll see." he said mischievously

"Come on! This has to be the woods. I can hear dears, birds, and bears." Actually I couldn't hear bears I was just messing with him

Suddenly his hands were off my back and I could hear his heavy breathing. I was so shocked from his reaction that for a moment there I forgot that this was hilarious.

"Bears! Where! I didn't hear any!" I could hear him moving around

"Chad I have no idea where you are standing so I'm just gonna guess where you are." I turned to where I thought he was "There are no bears" I laughed "But there is a scared little boy." I smiled and crossed my arms

"Hey, I'm not a scared little boy it's perfectly natural to be scared of a bear and by the way you're talking to a tree." He laughed

Well maybe if I didn't have this stupid blindfold on!

"Uh! Well then I'm taking this blindfold off!" I started reaching for it but Chad's hands were on mine in a instant.

"Wait! Wait! We're here. I want to give you the effect." He turned me around probably facing me toward where ever the date spot was

"Bum Bum BUM!" he hummed as he slowly took off the blindfold.

Finally, the blindfold was off and I couldn't be more happier. That thing is a death trap!

I was so focused on the the blindfold being off that I almost didn't notice the beautiful scenery around. No. Beautiful doesn't even give this place justice! There are no words to describe it here.

There was the most amazing cabin house in the middle of a small clearing. It had lovely white lights all around it, I felt like it was Christmas. Then far off you could see two large mountains with the sun setting in the middle.

I turned to him speechless

"Wow-wow this is amazing."

"Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper." I rolled my eyes "Come'on lets go inside."

We walked into the cabin together, it was almost as pretty in here as it was outside.

There was a was a Green couch facing towards a fireplace, with a flat screen T.V. On the other side of the room was a two doors which probably lead to the bathroom and bedroom. Then at the end of the room was the kitchen and dining room. I could tell there was food on the table.

I walked to the table of food and inspected it and noticed something "My favorite food?" Mac&cheese

"Why of course." This just keeps getting better and better

"And Candles?" I smiled really big

"Why of course." he repeated himself

"Lets eat then." I said and we both sat down

I reached for my plate and started putting food on it. I took a bite out of my food and turned towards Chad.

"So, what we're you talking about earlier today in the cafeteria?" he asked me

"Oh," he just remined me of Tawni "Well it just doesn't seem that Zora, Nico, and Grady would be okay with us being together." Are we actually together?

"Well what are they gonna do if they find out?" Good he didn't notice I didn't say Tawni. Chad will be pissed if he finds out. Tawni usually can't keep a secret. I trust her with this, _sorta. B_ut I know Chad won't.

"I don't think they would really do anything. Probably just guilt me and be mad at me for awhile." I took a bite out of my food

"That's not too bad."

"Yeah but I'm trying to get them to liking the idea until we brake it to them."

"_We?_" He asked utterly confused

"Yes we! I'm not telling them alone."

"Whatever fine." he said alittle annoyed. Oh, I knew what he was doing

"Fine." I said playfully

"Fine." he said playfully back

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

I smiled and sighed then took another bite out of my food.

"Oh, my God. This is so good. You couldn't of made this!"

"Well thanks for having faith in me." he frowned and I just stared at him holding back a laugh "Fine!" He turned back to me and turned his frown upside down "My maid, made this."

"Well," I said threw my chewing "Tell your maid the she is a really good cook"

After twenty minutes me and Chad were done eating and sitting on the couch. I was leaning on his shoulder and he was stroking my arm.

"It's 7:12 now, we should go." I said very disappointed

"Do we Sonny? Do we really?" I laughed

"Didn't it take like twenty minutes to get here? And I have to be back by 7:30"

"Oh, it actually only takes about 5 minutes, I decided to take the long way. It was just so funny to see you freak out with that blindfold on." I huffed and hit him on the shoulder

"I can't believe you!" I pretended to be mad

"Sonny, Sonny let's not waste," he looked at the clock on the wall "the seventeen minutes we have left of our date."

"Fine by me." I leaned up and started kissing him

**Chad POV**

Believe me this wasn't like the kiss we had last night. Last night's kiss was amazing in a first kiss/surprise kinda way. That kiss will always be remembered no matter what. But this kiss was well _hot._ The first way it was hot is because this is the first time Sonny surprised me with a kiss. Second of all we were full on making-out and have been for six minutes. Don't worry she isn't on top of me or anything. I don't move _that fast_. Well, at least with Sonny.

Suddenly, I thought popped in my head. I should ask her to be my girlfriend! Oh, God how will I do this. Okay again I'm just going to wing it.

I pulled away a little and we both opened our eyes.

"I have a question."

"Okay..."

"Sonny Munroe will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled "Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper." she gave me a peck on the lips "And you don't know how relieved I am that you said 'be my girlfriend.'" Well what else would I be saying?

Then the thought accured to me. "Marry me."

"Well I didn't want to move to fast."

* * *

**A/N I think after this chapter the story will move along faster. I'm not sure how many chapters I will have in this story. I'm thinking 8-12 but who knows?**

**I'm not sure what to do with the next chapter so what do _YOU _girls think? And how did you like this chapter? It's my favorite. **

**I love feedback! Push the button below! :)**

**_Love you all! :)_**


	6. I hate everything about you

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Sonny with a Chance.**

**.....Or not.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAD POV**

Ten minutes after I asked Sonny to be my girlfriend we decided it was time to go back to the studio. That was definitely the best date I have ever had. And I've had a lot of first dates.

Once I parked the car in the studio parking lot I took out the keys and put them in my pocket. Then we both got out of the car and Sonny came over to my side and put her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her waist.

She looked at her invisible watch "Look," she grinned "We still have 10 seconds to spare."

"And I know exactly how to spend it." we started kissing again.

It seemed right after I touched Sonny's lips with mine I heared that voice that made my skin crawl.

"Well, well, I didn't know you two we're kissing yet." Tawni said

Oh, crap.

As soon as I heared her voice I pushed Sonny away

"It's not what it looks like!" I lied badly

"You didn't tell him, Sonny?" Me and Tawni looked confused as we both stared at Sonny.

"Well uh." she started fidgeting with her jacket "Tawni already knows..."

How the hell does she know? Oh, this is freaking great now the world is going to find out!

"Why did you tell her!?" I tried not to get mad but that was hard to do

"She just found out! She just knew. She could just tell by the way I was acting!" Her voice was getting really high

"Please, Blondie's not that smart. I heared she was failing English. She's not even smart ought to cheat." I snickered

"Shut it Chad, I'm smarter then you think I am. Besides I think you should be nice to me, I could tell the world about your relationship with Sonny." She said proudly and crossed her arms

I hate Tawni so much that nobody will ever understand how much I hate her.

I grinded my teeth "I'm Sorry, Tawni." I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice

"And...Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I called you stupid."

"I'm sorry that I called you stupid, what?"

"I'm sorry that I called you stupid, Tawni." she still didn't look satisfied. I just want to wrangle her..."I'm sorry that I called you stupid, Queen Tawni?" she smiled

"Thank you, now I just came over here to take a nice walk but since you ruined that, me and Sonny are going to go back to the studio." she grabbed Sonny's arm and walked away

You would think that would ruin my day, but it didn't. The date was just really really good

* * *

Sonny POV

As Soon as me and Tawni set foot in the studio we started hysterically laughing.

"Did-did you-you plan that?" I tried to ask through my laughing

"Yeah! I figured you two would be back by now so I went outside and I saw you two lip-locking." I was laughing to hard to care that she practically spat out the last two words

"Well that was priceless!" we finally finished laughing "I think you should milk that some more."

"Don't worry, I will."

Then a awkward silence passed between us. Are me and Tawni actually becoming, _friends?_

"Well uh lets go to rehearsal."

As we walked to the set, my phone went off to alert me that I had a text message.

_I hate her. _

It was from Chad. I almost started laughing again

_C'mon Chad! She was just kidding-don't worry she won't tell anyone_

I texted back.

"Who are you texting?" Tawni asked

"Chad." I couldn't help but giggle. I've never texted Chad before. It was just weird

"Of course." she sighed

My phone went off again

_How do you know? She's not one for keeping secrets!_

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen

_It doesn't matter. She knows, she'll either tell people or she won't. But no matter what you have to deal with it._

_Fine. G2G I have to turn off my phone or the directer will have a fit. See ya later. We should hang out sometime :) -CDC_

I sighed. Life has been treating me weird lately. I guess when one door closes, another one opens.

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* This is such a filler chapter. Sorry.**

**I wasn't going to stop here but I'm not in a good mood. And if I wrote anymore, everybody would probably kill each other.**

**I'm just having a really bad day with parents and friends then I found out that Sonny and Chad aren't going to kiss in the first season(Sonny kisses somebody else) so I'll update Saturday if I'm in a better mood tomorrow! And check out my other story if you want!**

**I'll love you forever if you review! :)**

* * *


	7. Accidentally in Love

**A/N: I'm sorry :O. My laptop was mest up on Saturday. Then I was gone all day Sunday and most of Monday. Then the document manger wasn't working yesterday, but anyways here is Chapter 7. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

I walked into the Mackenzie falls set. And immediately picked up my script from the desk where I left it at. I took a quick glance at it and sat down on the couch.

I looked over the next scene we would be rehearsing, my character Mackenzie just found out his mom died while he was on a date with Portlyn so I would have to force out a few tears. I'm glad I'm a good actor or this would be hard to do, I can't help but extremely happy at the moment. I just got back from my date with Sonny, that went more then great. Sure, Blondie found out and threatened to tell everyone. But I'm not going to let that ruin my night. Sonny said she was just playing around, right? Well, I'll just try to believe that.

A few minutes later Portlyn sat down next to me.

"Do you want to practice lines?" She asked me

"Sure." I paused and started flipping through the script

"Scene 12 page 27? After the funeral?" I actually wanted to rehearse the first scene but I didn't care much at the moment

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." she paused for a moment and started reading her lines "Mackenzie? A-are you okay?" I started getting into character

"No I'm not okay. How could I be okay?" we were both silent for a moment "I don't understand why she killed herself. She seemed happy." I was immediately reminded of Sonny. Is this how she felt?

It saids in the script, Mackenzie, becomes depressed but tries to hide it from everyone. Is this what Sonny will do or _is_ doing? No, Sonny would never become depressed. She barley seems hurt that her grandmother died. She'll be okay.

She was silent for a moment "I don't know. But I'm so sorry. And I wanted you to know. Actually for awhile, and I don't think this is the best time but I don't care. I'm in love you Mackenzie." I put on my surprise face, this is the first time Portlyn told Mackenzie she loved him.

"Really?" she nodded her head and grimly smiled "I love you to, Sonny." Portlyn dropped her mouth and script.

I didn't realize what I said until a moment later. Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I just say Sonny? Oh, God. No, I'm not in love with her! I was just thinking about her, that's all.

"I mean Portlyn." I tried to cover myself up

"Chad, like hell you meant Portlyn! You're in love with Son-" I covered her mouth and dragged her to my dressing room

"Will you shut up? You almost announced it to everyone!" she smirked

"Maybe, that's what I'm trying to do. You're not suppose to be in love with the enemy."

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now? The _enemy_? Really? I think the rest of the cast filled your head with nonsense. Portlyn would it really be that bad if I was in love with Sonny? Which I'm not."

She looked away "I guess not... But you're not so it doesn't matter right? Because you just said it on accident." I think....

"Right." she smiled not believing me

Suddenly my phone went off, alerting me, I had a text.

_It doesn't matter. She knows, she'll either tell people or she won't. But no matter what you have to deal with it. _It was from Sonny

"Who's that?" Portlyn asked

"No one." I said too quickly

Then out of nowhere the phone was out of my hand and in Portlyn's.

"Hey!" I started reaching for my phone "Nobody steals Chad Dylan Cooper's phone from Chad Dylan Cooper!" I snatched my phone back

"Who is _she?_ And what what is this thing she will or will not tell people?"

I ignored her question and texted Sonny back. And turned off my phone just in case.

"Well, Chad?"

"What!?" I said annoyed, I wish she would just drop this.

"Um. Could you answer my question?"

"It's none of your business."

"Tell me or I'll tell the whole cast you said you loved Sonny." She smirked and crossed her arms. I don't think Portlyn and Tawni realize how much they are alike.

I sighed loudly. What do I got to lose? Oh, maybe everything. "Me and Sonny went on a date. And Tawni found out." suddenly Portlyn look relieved

"Finally you asked her out!" I stared at her in disbelief

"What?!? If you've been so crazy about me and Sonny going out then why have you acted like you didn't want us together?!?" I think my face was turning red from anger

"Well Chad," she sat down on _my _couch "I didn't want to seem like a outsider. I needed it to seem like I wasn't okay with your and Sonny's relationship. I needed you and the other cast members to think it, or you or them could of used it against me. But now you can't, so why not be happy for you?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. Portlyn was rooting for me and Sonny to get together all along?

"Let's just get back to rehearsal." I hope Portlyn would forget the "Love" thing. I wasn't sure if I loved her yet. Or was I just that blind?

**Three weeks later....**

I walked into Tawni and Sonny's dressing room hoping to find Sonny. I thought about knocking but if they we're changing then they would of locked the door. And, I didn't feel like waiting.

As soon as I walked in I heared Tawni yelling.

"Chad! Could you knock! I could of been changing!" She was putting on her make-up.

"That would of been a poor sight to see." she glared at me and went back to her make-up "You know I'm kidding, Tawni. Do you know where Sonny is?" I've tried to be nicer to Tawni lately since her and Sonny are friends, thou they both deny it.

"She said she was going for a walk. She wasn't in a good mood or something." Tawni tried to act like she didn't care but I knew she did.

"Do you know where she went for a walk?" I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go on her date tonight Both of our cast's had the rest of the day off and tomorrow because of Independence day.

"She didn't tell me." she paused contemplating if she should say the next thing she was going to say "Does...She seem different to you?"

"No, she seems the same with me." What was she talking about? Sonny acted the same. Maybe she was a little sadder sometimes but who isn't after their Grandmother died?

"Of course she does." Tawni mumbled

"What's that suppose to mean?" I was getting mad at Tawni again I tried to be nice for the reason I already said. And Sonny told me to.

She put her make-up down and stood up. She turned to me.

"I don't know. But, it's not fair. Whatever you do, makes her happy. I mean, she is happy with us _sometimes._ But she doesn't have has many idea's for sketches anymore. And she tends to take those walks, _a lot_. And... she just doesn't seem the same." This has to be about her grandmother. I wasn't sure if Sonny told Tawni but if she did then Tawni wouldn't be so confused.

"She's fine." I tried to reassure her "I'll go find her." I started to walk out the door

"Chad? Could you talk to her about it?" I turned around

"Since when do you care so much about her?"

"I don't." she lied

"Ah huh. Anyways tell her to come find me if you see her."

"Okay." she sighed and sat back down as I walked out the door to find Sonny.

**

* * *

**

**Hit or Miss? What do you want to see next? Check out my other story if you want. :)**

**Review Please. (:**


	8. Alcohol my only friend

For some reason I loved writing this. Maybe I have a dark personality that's ready to come out any second. Or maybe not. R&R!(Yes, I'm taking a more dramatic turn then I was planning to but hey, I'm so random he he..)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_(This takes place a week after the last chapter.)_

* * *

**Tawni POV**

After pacing in my dressing room for 2 hours, worried sick, waiting for Little miss sunshine to show up. She finally showed up. Well I thought it was Sonny at least.

**"**Sonny! Where the hell-Wait. Are you okay?" I asked this because Sonny fell on the floor giggling.

She grabbed the chair and started to pull herself up "Tawni Tawni Tawni. I'm fine. Thank you for asking!" Once her face was in front of mine I knew what was happening whether I liked it or not.

"This is not our Sonny." she looked at me confused "Are you drunk?" I asked in disbelief.

"No!" she did a quick 360 spin then put her hand on her head indicating she was dizzy "Why is the room spinning so much?" I crossed my arms and gave a disapproving look. "Okay maybe a little." she smiled?

"Oh my God! Why Sonny? Why? Have you ever got drunk before?" She shook her head no. "No, of course you haven't! Sonny you're-you're so innocent!" Reality really started to hit me. Sonny, still the newest So Random cast member. America's sweetheart was drunk. What if this leaks out to the press? Wait? When did I care about Sonny so much?

"Hey, I have my problems!" Yeah right.

"Like what?"

"Well First off my hair is TOTALLY flat today!" What is she talking about it actually looks really nice.

"No it Isn't. And that's no excuse" I thought out loud.

"Oh, wait that's your hair" Uh!

"You're a mean drunk!" Her mouth opened, she took a step back and put her hand on her heart. She is also over dramatic when she's drunk.

"Don't call me a drunk!" But she is.

"Whatever, Sonny. But why did you do this?" There as got to be a reason. Maybe the pressure's of Hollywood are getting to her?

"Maybe I just wanted to!" I so didn't believe her-and she could tell I didn't "UGH I don't have to tell you!" Oh, I know how to crack this egg.

"Fine then. I'll just go get Chad and you can tell him." I started walking out the door when Sonny started making gagging noises.

"Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick." She started to run to the bathroom and I followed after her.

Once she got to the bathroom she started hurling in the toilet. She also started crying, I knew Sonny hated throwing up so much. She cried for three days a few months ago when she got food poisoning. I'm serious, she _hates_ throwing up. More then anybody else in the world.

After about hours of throwing up and me trying to make her feel better, Sonny was finally done. She put her hand on her stomach, leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Sonny. I think we should take you home." She obviously wasn't going to be up for work

Her eyes shot right open in fear "No!" she paused "Can I stay at your place tonight?" My stomach twisted after she said this. I was feeling the emotion, worry, even more now.

"Um, yeah sure Sonny." I would ask questions later "Let's go now. But first could you clean yourself up?" Hey! Don't say I'm heartless. I'm still Tawni

"Oh, right." she washed her hands and face off then I took her hand and led her to our dressing room. She was still a little ditzy

"Get some clothes to wear tomorrow." I instructed her

She obeyed and went to her closet and started picking out some clothes while I was left with my thoughts.

Why am I being so nice to her? Just a year ago I hated her. She stole the spotlight from me and I vowed never to forgive her for , maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. But It's my mind and heart I can do whatever I want with it right? But could I be wrong? I heared your heart and Mind don't always agree with each other. A perfect example would be Sonny and Chad-They denied they liked each other for who knows how long? It took the longest for them. Could it be the same with me and Sonny but in a Friend sorta way?

"Let's go." Sonny said out of nowhere which startled me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine let's go." We started walking out the door.

"Tawni wait." Sonny said with no confidence.

"What?"

"Can we go through the back. I don't want anybody to see me." I had a feeling me and Sonny we're gonna get a lot closer tonight.

"Yeah sure."

**At Tawni's house**

Sonny set down her stuff on my dresser then turned to me. She wasn't saying anything, it was kinda awkward.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

She looked down and mumbled, "I don't know."

"Yeah you do." she looked back up at me "Come on lets go sit on my bed." I climbed unto my bed and sat criss-crossed in the middle while Sonny sat on the side with her feet dangling off the side. My bed is a little tall.

"Sonny why'd you drink? Why did you get drunk" She turned and faced me

"Pain, maybe? Or maybe I thought, if it works for my mom why won't it work for me?" she sighed

"You're mom drinks?" I asked stupidly

"She didn't always. Not until about a month ago. When my grandmother passed away." I stared at her in shock

"You're grandmother died? Sonny I'm so sorry." She didn't seem fazed by my sorry.

"Anyways, my grandmother and my mom were really close. So my mom started drinking." She acted like it was no big deal. Is there more to tell?

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"My mother got drunk two nights ago." she took a pillow and started hugging it. "She brought a guy home with her." My stomach twisted I don't like where this is going "Well, yesterday morning, he hit me." my mouth opened in shock. "Here-" then she revealed the purple bruises all over her back and her right upper arm.

* * *

**How you like it? I think the next chapters will come out a lot faster because I FINALLY know where I'm going with the story. So say GOODBYE to writers block! Check my other stories if you want :)**

**Review Please :)**


	9. Face down

**A/N: Hmmmmm. I'm not sure what to say! OH just right this second I saw a twitter update from David henrie and he said Sonny is gonna get revenge. I immedietly thought of Sonny with a Chance haha. Here you go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I wish.

**

* * *

Sonny POV**

"Oh my God." She whispered as her eyes started to water. "Sonny, why-why didn't you tell me? Anybody?" I pulled my shirt back down.

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" I sighed "Anyways, I wasn't finished." The memories flooded back in my mind, "after he hit me and pushed me around a bit." I gulped. "I ran to the living room screaming and woke her up."

* * *

_I started to walk into to the living room, not sure if I should walk into the kitchen. I have been walking on egg shells the past month. I never wanted to set my mom off or give her another reason to to drink. So, I was watching everything I did. I was especially making sure that Nobody except Me, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, and Zora,(Zora caught me and Chad kissing a week ago) knew that me and Chad we're dating. And that included keeping it from my mom. I wasn't really sure how she felt about him yet. The only things she knew about Chad is what the media saids and the media doesn't portray him well. And she knows that he took me home the night I found out my grandmother was dead. She doesn't even know who takes me to work every morning, I just told her it was a friend. Figures she didn't ask who._

_As soon as I walked into the kitchen I was strucked with fear. There was a older guy probably late twenties with a shaggy beared, sitting at our kitchen table. He also had a bottle of Vodka in his hands. I sat there frozen in shock, he had yet to notice me. Was he a robber or some drunk homeless guy? Or could it be a one night stand? I knew my mom is in a bad place right now but I also know she still cares about me. And if you cared for a daughter, then you wouldn't bring some random stranger home and endanger your daughter just to sleep with him for your own fucking comfort right?_

_Then after twenty seconds of me standing there in shock, he noticed me, "Why hello there.." _

_"Hi." I said, you could hear the fear in my voice. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Jack. Connie didn't say she had such a beautiful daughter." A shiver ran up my spine when he said the word beautiful._

_"I could go get my mom if you wanted." I was just about to go when he stood up._

_"No no it's okay. Sit down." it sounded more of a order then a offer but I did do what he said._

_"Do you want something to eat? I could get something to eat for you." Even thou this guy was majorly freaking me out I couldn't help but be nice_

_He turned to me with anger in his eyes "No!" it seemed he saw right through my offer._

_"Okay." My voice shook, he was definitely getting drunk. AND freaking me out more. I have to get out of here_

_I breathing started getting heavier and heavier. What am I suppose to do? Should I just make a run for it? I couldn't call the police. I didn't want the world to know the personal things in my life. They already knew enough._

_"So what's you're name?" he asked _

_"Sonny." I forced a week smile._

_"That's a pretty name. Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" He said Sonny in three different kind of voices._

_"Yeah..." I said nervously "Well, I'm sorry but I have to get ready for work." I smiled and waited to see his reaction to my words before I got up._

_"Oh yeah." He took a long drink of his vodka then continued talking "Connie said you worked on that kitty show "So Random!""_

_"My mom talked about me?" Those words did not come out of my mouth! You need to get out of here NOW Sonny!_

_"Yeah she just said you worked on So Random and that you're 16."_

_"Oh." I paused "Well if you'll excuse me..." I started to get up but his hands were suddenly gripping my shoulder very tightly "Ow!" I yelped then he pushed me unto the refrigerator corner which is where I got the bruise on my shoulder._

_"Don't you dare leave!" This guy is definitely a nutcase, his dad probably left him as a child or something._

_I just stared at him in fear. I thought about screaming but then I could get hurt even more, or worse, somebody could call the police. Maybe I could run? It seemed unavoidable that the police we're gonna get involved. But I would still try my all to avoid it._

_he sighed "Sorry." he said bluntly then walked back to the chair and sat back down then took another drink of the Vodka "I guess I was a little rude." he laughed._

_Then something very loud fell outside that made him take a quick glance towards the noise which was the opposite direction as me. So I took my chance to make a run for it and ran towards my mom's bedroom-I wasn't leaving without my mom. But for a drunk guy-he was really fast. As I was about to open my mothers door, he pushed me down and started kicking me. _

_"What the hell are you doing?!?" He yelled through his kicking _

_"Stop!" I yelled back to him in a pleading way he was starting to really hurt me._

_"Fine." he said then stopped._

_He then aggressively took my arm and pushed me back up to face him. Then he back-handed me, I hope that doesn't leave a mark._

_Then my mom opened the door then rubbed her eyes a little. During these few moment's Jack pushed me off of him._

_"Hey Baby." my mom said then walked forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I see you've meant my wonderful daughter Sonny."_

_"Yeah she is really great." he paused and took a quick glance at me, I almost jumped out of fear "Well, Sonny it was nice meeting you. But I have to go."_

_"Bye." I said fast_

_Jack and my mom did their little thing the he went out the door and left. As soon as he closed the door, I ran incredibly fast and locked the door._

_"What's wrong with you?" My mom said, her mood suddenly changed. Gee, I wonder why._

_"You didn't hear what just happened?!?" My eyes started tearing up_

_"No." I wiped my tears_

_"He hit me and kicked me!" _

_"Chill out Sonny it's no big deal." WHAT?_

_"It's no big deal? It's no big deal?!? How is this no fucking big deal?" _

_"Don't you dare use that language with me!" She shouted at me_

_"Don't you dare change the subject!" My eyes refilled with tears "You don't even care." I whispered_

_She rolled her eyes "You know I care Sonny." she sighed "I don't see any bruises."_

_"You know I don't bruise right off." I said calmly_

_"I bet that you're just trying to get attention." she mumbled_

_"Attention mom? How bout this? We'll wait for my bruises to show up." she looked away_

_"No. I like Jack. He is the only good thing in my life right now I can't give him up."_

_"So you're going to keep dating him when we both know you believe me?" I spat, tears gone._

_"He was just drunk, Sonny. I'll make sure he never drinks here again." She said nonchalantly_

_"I hate you." I said then walked out the door._

_The scariest part of all this? I think I meant it._

* * *

"Then I walked around awhile. Then, when it started raining I went to a bar and the pain in the back started to throb. So I thought maybe a drink would make me feel better. Mentally and physically." I smiled but wasn't happy at all. "I just slept there the whole night then got drunk again this morning." How stupid could I have been. Throwing up _sucks._

Tawni just stared down at her lap, probably think about all the information I just told her. Then a look of a alarm came across Tawni's face.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" No I didn't. But the bar tender said I was in there the whole time. At first I was a little worried but then I didn't think anything of it. Should I be worried?

"No..." I trailed off. I hope I didn't do anything stupid. You know, besides getting drunk.

"Well. We'll figure it out in the morning you need to go to sleep." I didn't realize I was so tired until she said it.

I sighed. "Okay." I felt oddly better telling someone about the whole ordeal. _A lot better_.

**Tawni POV**

Once Sonny layed down she fell right asleep. I wasn't sure how to handle this. Should I have hugged her? Should I have of rubbed her back and told her it was all going to be alright? This is one of the few things I'm bad at. But one of the things I'm best at is finding out the truth.

Just when I was about to sign on to my laptop my phone went off alerting me I had a text. It was from Chad.

**Have you seen Sonny? I'm freaking out, I haven't seen her for two days.**

I totally forgot about Chad.

**I forgot to text you. Sonny is sleeping over my house tonight, the last two day's have been really bad for her.**

I sat down at my desk then waited for my computer to turn on. I had another text.

**Oh, thanks for telling me. What happened?!? Why hasn't she talked me?**

I replied back.

**I don't know Chad. **I lied.** You can talk to her later about it, she's asleep right now.**

My computer was finally on so I went to Internet explorer and typed in "Oceaup" into google. My phone went off again

**I'll talk to her tomorrow at the studio then. Thanks Tawni.**

I wasn't surprised to see that Chad had said Thanks Tawni. Chad has been somewhat nicer since he started dating Sonny

**I don't know if she'll be at work tomorrow. But I'll tell her that you want to talk to her.**

After I sent the text my phone went dead. "Crap." I said out loud. I knew my phone charger was just across the room but I was too lazy. I'll just get it when I go to bed.

I then put my phone on the desk then clicked on the Oceanup link on the computer.

"Oh, God." I couldn't help but say.

The top story was "SONNY MUNROE CONFESSES HER FAMILY DRAMA. WHILE DRUNK!"

* * *

I really hope you liked it! Review please :) They make my day, I'm not even joking. Which is kinda sad lol.


	10. Gift of a Friend

_**A/N: Omg I'm sorry for the longesttt update ever. But the document manager has not been working so I'm updating on another computer. I would of updated on this computer earlier if I knew it would work. Anyways, I'm ooooooo so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**_

_**But I do own a Sterling Knight blow up doll. Hahaha kidding, inside joke. ;D**_

**

* * *

**

Tawni POV

_Sonny Munroe confesses family Drama! While Drunk!_

_I guess it only took a year to break America's sweetheart, Sonny Munroe. A few night's ago, Sonny was seen taking shot's and going on about her grandmother's death, Fathers death, and something about her mother. Lucky for her, she didn't go into detail about that. Don't believe us? Check out the video! And tell you're friends, you got this from OceanUp FIRST!_

I turned the volume down to 1 so I wouldn't wake Sonny up. Then regretfully clicked "Play."

The first thing I saw was Sonny leaning her head back taking a drink from a shot glass. Then taking the cup and smashing it on the headboard, there was also several drunk guys surrounding her laughing.

"I told you she could do it!" one of the guys said to his friends.

"Ah Fuck you." He laughed then handed him 5 bucks.

"Hey no language!" Sonny jocked. Then noticed the camera in her face "Hey are YOU filming?"

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" The cameraman bluntly said.

Sonny then did her big grin and said "Hey lighten up! It's a party in here!" She obnoxiously laughed.

I winced then skipped through the video. I didn't need to see unnecessary stuff. I hated seeing Sonny like this.

I continued to press play on certain parts until the fifth time, I noticed she muttered the word "Grandma." so I skipped 10 second back and waited impatiently.

"Hey Sunshine! You're looking down. What's wrong?" The cameraman asked as Sonny tilted her down with a grim look on her face.

"I miss my grandma." She said like a five year old. I wanted to hug her. She shouldn't of been there, getting drunk. She should of came to my house or something, even if we weren't the best of friends. I was better then the cameraman that was using her.

"Aww what happened?" The cameraman pretended to care.

"She died a month ago." She grabbed a glass of vodka and started to drink it.

"Oh, how'd she die?" He fished for more information.

"Suicide." I can only Imagine what was going through his head.

I continued to watch the video that would change Sonny's life.

**Two day's later.**

"But I don't want to get up!" I started shaking her even more.

For the past two days me and Sonny decided to stay in for the weekend. So we could spend a little quality time together. Well _I_ decided we should stay in for the weekend. I don't think Sonny realized that she has had no contact with the outside world.

"Sonny, you have to get up! We have to go to work today! Ugh, will you just get up?" I shook her even more.

I decided I should tell her about the video. I think it was better to come from me then anyone else. Sure I'm not the best at comforting. But I've been doing pretty well lately.

"FINE!" Sonny huffed then aggressively pulled the blanket off of her and stomped to the bathroom.

I laughed slightly. I never knew that Sonny could be such a drama queen.

My mood suddenly decreased when I remembered what I had to tell her.

Oh, God_ how_ should I tell her? Will she really be that bothered? I mean _luckily_, the only thing she told them was both her grandmother and father kill themselves. The only thing she said about her mom was that she was mean and she started mumbling something. Maybe she will be relieved she didn't talk about her mom and "Boyfriend."

But _then_ she could freak out about the fact that her good girl image was tarnished. And that the tabloids will be questioning her every move for awhile.

And should I tell her now? Or should I tell her at the studio?

Then I got an idea.

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

As soon as I woke up the word _Sonny_ went through my mind.

And I had absolutely no idea where she was except she was with Tawni.

How was she doing?

Is she out getting drunk again?

Why didn't she ever tell me about her dad? Anybody?

It kinda made sense now when ever anybody asked her about her dad, her voice would get high and she would say "He is back in Wisconsin." I guess I of all people should of known she was lying.

I sighed and looked at my clock. **7:05**

I hope she's at work today. I really want to see her. No. I really _need_ to see her.

I don't understand why she hasn't answered any of my calls this weekend. Why didn't she want to talk to me? Does she think I would break up with her or something?

_You're overthinking Chad._ I tell myself.

Here, this is what I'll do, try her cell phone _again._ I reached over to my nightstand and picked up my phone. I went to my contacts and clicked on "Sonny." then "Talk."

I didn't even ring once it just went to voice mail. Since I've already about 100 messages I decided 1 more wouldn't help.

I hung up the phone then sat it next to me and put my hands to my face.

She's with Tawni I tell myself. She's with Tawni. She didn't run off or anything she is still with her. That' why they both have missed the last two days of work.

Then as soon as my phone starts to vibrate it's to my ears. I didn't even get the chance to look at who was calling.

"Hello?" I said eagerly.

"Chad?" I heard Sonny whisper.

I prop myself up on my bed as fast as ever.

"Sonny? Sonny? Where have you been? Are you okay? Why haven't you called me?!?"

I could hear Sonny hold back a laugh.

"Yes Chad I'm fine. I'm at Tawni's." I knew it! "I would of called you this weekend but I didn't for two reasons. One, I was having a bad uh, weekend." Well I could of guessed that. "and Two: I think Tawni is keeping me prisoner."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sonny was in a surprisingly good mood.

"Well it seems she is keeping me off from all possible contact with the outside world. Like she says her Internet isn't working. _And_ her cable isn't working. But I know Tawni wouldn't stand for that." Agreed. "And then she said this should be a "Cell phone free weekend." I mean, who has those kinds of weekends?" I chuckled.

"No one." I scoffed.

"Anyways I was wondering if you would come pick me up..." I could hear her starting to hesitate "I wanted to see you. And you know I want you to come in save me before Tawni tries to eat me."

I joke was funny but I didn't laugh. I was to focused on the fact that Sonny actually _wanted_ to go to work. I mean if I was her I knew I wouldn't. I mean sure, she doesn't work for Disney so she doesn't need to have the image that she's picture perfect and can do know wrong. But she liked that image. Because that image _in a way_ was her. It seemed she could do no wrong. Now it's ruined. This may sound dramatic but I'm a actor. Now it's ruined, _forever_.

"Sonny...Are you sure you want to go to work today?" I guess it was now or never to talk about it. No use pretending it didn't happen.

"Yes, why?"

"You know the.....video? I just didn't think you would want to." I tried to say gently.

"What video Chad?" She honestly sounded confused. Maybe she blacked it out, I did that as a child.

"The video.... With you at the bar..."

"Wait oh my god they caught me on camera!" Her voice started rising.

Oh my God she didn't know. That's why Tawni was keeping her away from all possible contact! So she wouldn't find out! Insert big foot into mouth, Chad.

"You didn't know?"

Sonny avoided my question and yelled, "TAWNI!"

**

* * *

**

**Third person POV**

Connie sat at her table with her new boyfriend Jack. They were eating breakfast at the same time Sonny and Chad were on the phone with each other.

They were having eggs and bacon.

_"Sonny's favorite,"_Connie said quietly to herself.

Despite what you think Connie _really_ did miss her daughter. And she knew that he was at Tawni's house, she called yesterday. But just about every second of every day she was wondering if Jack really _did_ hit Sonny. She couldn't remember well when it allegedly happened, she was to hungover.

_But it did seem like it did happen. Why would Sonny leave the house for at least four days? Why would Sonny go out and get drunk? Sonny _never_ ever did anything like that. But she just could of been drinking because her grandmother died and well I wasn't being the best mother._ Connie thought.

_And after all she didn't mention it in the video._

Suddenly both of them heared a bunch of people outside.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked angrily.

Connie got up the peaked through the kitchen window curtains.

"Paparazzi." She paused. "There looking for Sonny, because of the video." She sighed.

"Ah that's a shame those kids should have their privacy." Somehow, Jack empathizing with her daughter pissed her off.

She decided to hide it and suddenly asked "Did you hit my daughter?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "No. I did not."

"Are you sure?" Connie asked not believing him. "Because Sonny _never_ lies. Especially about something like that." Jack's smile turned into a smirk.

"You also thought Sonny never got drunk. But look at how that turned out."

"Don't you dare throw at in my face!" She almost screamed.

"Whatever Con, but I didn't hit your daughter." He looked back down and continued to read the paper. He was hoping she wasn't going to urge this on. Because he did feel bad about it, just not enough to go to jail for it, and jail _sucks._ And he was also afraid if she went on then he would hit her to. He was _really close_ to doing it.

"Then why did Sonny leave after you hit her." Connie no longer believed him or humored him at _all. "_Do you do this all the time to girls? Does it make you feel powerful or something?" Connie was losing it.

His temper had officially been reached.

"No it didn't! I was to drunk to know what I was doing!" He paused. "But this will probably make me feel pretty powerful."

Thats when he started hitting Connie.

* * *

_***Gasp***_

_**Yeah I know I was surprised that I wrote this to.**_

_**Review Please. This took me hours to write and it takes you seconds to review. (:**_


	11. True Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

**Sonny POV**

"Tawni!" I yelled not caring if she found out I had a phone.

I stomped back into her bedroom, glaring at her.

"Did they catch me on camera!?!" I asked/yelled at her.

She didn't say anything but I could tell by the look in her eyes that it was a yes.

"Oh God." I mumbled.

"Sonny!?!" I could hear Chad yell into the phone.

"What?" I asked, feeling defeated.

I sat down on the couch, that just happened to be on the other side of the room from where Tawni was.

"It' okay, it's going to be okay." Chad soothed.

"What did I say Chad?"

"You said your grandmother died of suicide." I winced. I was hoping I just said died. Great now I'm going to get questions like why she did it. "And um." Chad started hesitating.

"What Chad what did I say?" I panicked.

"You also said you're dad killed himself." at the same time I was relieved and disappointed. At least I didn't say Jack hit me.

As soon as I thought of Jack I had flashback when he was hitting me. I winced and tried to push the thought away

"Oh," also I never told Chad about my dad. I haven't told anyone. Now everyone knows _it_. "Chad I-I I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't tell you about my Grandmother because it just-" Chad interrupted me.

"It's okay Sonny. I understand. By this age most people have lost someone they cared about."

I couldn't disagree with that "Thank you." Is all I could say. "So um...How bad is it?" I meant about the press.

Chad hesitated for a second. "Well the first day they we're surrounding the studio. But by the end of the day made sure the police kept them fifty feet away. And since they really couldn't see anything good. Well they all went in front of you're house last night and are still there ." Oh great. He just had to remind me of my mom.

"I don't know if I should go to work today." I thought out loud.

"No! You need to go!" Tawni and Chad both said.

"Why?" I asked Chad, I'm to mad to talk to Tawni.

"You just should. First; I want to see you. Second; Everybody wants to see you. Nobody here cares that you got drunk. We only care about you and Third; everybody is worried that you disappeared off the face of the earth."

Chad was being too _sweet _"Fine." I huffed

"So I'll see you in a little?" Chad asked

"Yeah you will." I paused. "Bye, Chad."

"Bye Sonny. And Sonny? Don't kill Tawni she's a good friend."

"Yeah sure." He _had_ to be joking

"Bye Sonny."

"Bye."

I then hung up the phone and put it on the table next to me and crossed my arms.

"So..." Tawni said.

"SO, why didn't you tell me? Why did you not let me see my phone, let me watch TV or go on the computer." I was starting to fume with anger.

"Sonny you're a smart girl you should know." she paused realizing I didn't understand "Because I wanted to protect _you_."

"Okay, I understand that. But you knew I was going to find out some time so what was the point?"

"I jus-jus I _Just_ wanted to make sure of something. Okay?" What did she mean? God, she's probably just blabbering and trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Make sure of what Tawni?" I questioned

She sighed "Make sure you weren't suicidal." She looked down.

I laughed slightly. "Suicidal? Tawni I would _never_ do that. I've lost two people to that. I wouldn't want anybody to go through that because of me." She looked back up.

Tawni for the first time in all the time I've known her, looked innocent.

I suddenly felt no anger towards her. She was worried about me, why should I be mad at her?

I got up from the chair when she started talking again. "Really you're not?"

"No." I smiled. "I may be sad a lot lately but have you notice how the littlest things can cheer me up? Like this for example." We both laughed. "See? A suicidal person would never laugh." I was standing right in front of her. "My life may suck right now. But I know it will get better soon."

Tawni sighed. "Okay Sonny."

"Okay." I smiled wide. "You wanna hug?'

"Not really. But If I have to." I hugged her for three seconds then pulled away.

"So are you going to work today?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess I should face it now instead of later."

***A hour later***

I walked through the doors of So Random slowly. Tawni looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up silly!"

"Fine." I walked alittle_ faster._

_"_Oh look at all those snails!' She pointed forward.

"Fine!" I actually started walking faster this time.

A minute later we walked into our dressing room.

As soon as I walked in I slammed the door and leaned on it and sighed out of relief.

"We made it." I smiled.

Tawni just stared at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"It's going to be okay Sonny." She said suddenly serious.

I hope.

**Chad POV**

I was sitting on my light green couch in my _large_ dressing room when I heared the Mackenzie falls theme song go off.

I eagerly took my phone out of my pocket to see who the text was from. It was from Tawni.

**Don't tell Sonny that I told you this, but we're here. You should come to the dressing room I'm not sure if she's ever leaving. She is _really_ nervous.**

As soon as I finished reading the text I was up and getting my shoes on. As soon as I had them on I walked out the door, trying to avoid the directer. Right now he had zero tolerance for me. _Usually_ I wouldn't care but I heared that he was talking to Mr. Condor about my 'situation.'

I shuffed the thoughts away and continued to walk to Sonny's dressing room. Few minutes later I was there, knocking at her door.

After my third knock, I could hear whispering coming from inside. I pushed my head up against to door to hear better.

"You get it! I'll go into my room don't tell whoever it is that I'm here!**"(A/N You know? The little rooms Tawni and Sonny have.)**

"Sonny why did you even come here if you were just gonna hide!" Tawni tried to say gently.

"Maybe I'm not ready okay? I thought I was but I'm not." Sonny said.

"Sonny," Tawni paused. "It's going to be okay now we need to go open the door are you okay with that?" I knocked on the door again, having a feeling not to say it was me.

"But what if the costume shows my bruises? I don't think i can pass it off as I 'fell' down the stars! I'm a terrible liar!" Bruises?

What did she mean by bruises?

"Sonny, if a costume reveals _anything_ I'll talk to Marshall about it."

"But you can't tell him!" Sonny said loudly enough that I could of heared her even if my Head wasn't up against the door.

"Shhhhh. I won't. I'll just find a way out of it." I could her Sonny sigh. "Nobody is going to figure out about your moms boyfriend." I think vein popped

What the hell was she talking about?

I started knocking on the door harder. I was beyond pissed off did someone hit Sonny?

"What?!? Sonny let me in!" I yelled.

* * *

_Okay so in the next chapter Chad gets the whole story. Review please. (:_

* * *


	12. 1234

_Yes I know its almost been a year but life gets into the way sometimes...Lots of things have happened good and bad but I still am in love/obsessed with SWAC so I guess i'll continue with my story. :) And thanks for the reviews you guys. Wouldn't be doing this without you and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Hope you arn't to mad at me ? :(_

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**

* * *

****SPOV**

"Sonny you have to let him in." I know I need too. Especially now.

"What am I going to say though Taw-" I was cut off by the loud banging on the door.

"Sonny! I said let me in!" he pounded on the door harder.

"CHAD HOLD ON FREAKING MINUTE WILL YOU JUST GIVE SONNY A DAMN MOMENT?" Tawni said for me and then the banging on the door stopped.

She really is a better of a friend then I thought.

"Just tell him what happened." she said.

"But what if he gets mad at me?" Tawni smiled at me.

"He won't, Sonny."

I thought for a moment. Of course she was right! How stupid could I be of course he wouldn't be mad at me. Maybe he'll get frusterated but...But I need to tell him.

I walked to the door and unlocked it then opened it.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hi." Sonny said

"Hey." I said and bent down and hugged her. While I was hugging Sonny I looked over at Tawni and mouthed the word "Leave." she nodded then said

"Sonny I think I'm gonna let you and Chad be alone." Sonny let go of me and turned around. I was suprised Tawni was being so compliant.

"Tawni pleas-"

"Sonny please I really want to talk to you." She paused for a second.

"Okay you can go" This broke my heart. She seemed so sad to say this. Tawni went up and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Sonny. Its going to be okay." Seeing Tawni like this is seriously creeping me out.

Sonny nodded and Tawni while walking out the door gave me a look that said _Be Careful _then she shut the door behind her. Sonny then turned around to look up at me and we stared into eachothers eyes in complete silence for second that felt like an eternity. I loved her big brown eyes and I love how her big brown eyes make me feel. And I swear if any guy hurt those big brown eyes I will kill him. Sonny has been all I think about for a year shes been a huge part of my world and thinking somebody hurt her, makes me want to never let her out of my sight again.

"Sonny," I whispered, "what happened?" she looked down

"Chad...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad I just couldn't bear people looking at me with pity and think oh its so amazing how she can be happy after that happened to her. I thought people would probably be different so I tried to keep it a secret and now its ruined Chad. It's all fucked up. The world knows. Everyone. EVERYONE knows. About my Grandmother too. I don't want all these people replying to me on twitter saying I'm so sorry Sonny! okay I dont! And..." She looked down again and a tear dropped from my eyes. "I'm terrified that they'll find out about...About my moms boyfriend." She stopped talking she didn't want to say anything else. I sat down on Tawni's chair and pulled her to my lap. She rolled up into a ball and so I took the blanket that was hanging on the back of the chair and put it over her.

"Did he hit you?" She nodded her head and thats when she started to cry in my arms. I didn't say anything. Because I had no idea what I was suppose to say.

"I didn't do anything." she said through her tears. "I was even nice to him and he just hit me for no reason. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve any of this. And he's still at the apartment with my mother God I hate this. I mean I was just happy 30 minutes okay because I just realized I had the best friend I've always dreamed of and its Tawni. I can't believe I've changed Tawni. That is amazing that I can be cheered up so easy that I can be happy during the crappiest time in my life I'm a good person what did I do wrong?" I swear I was going to hurt this guy when I had the chance I was going to fucking hurt him.

"No Sonny, theres NOTHING wrong with you." I paused "You changed me too you know? I can't imagine what I would be like without you. God I would be worse then I was before we started dating I mean thats real bad." she laughed. I loved how I could make her laugh even when shes at her worst. But her laugh faded. "Sonny we are going to figure this out.

"What am I going to do Chad? I'm so scared." Again. Heart is broken.

She looked up at me again with fear in her eyes. Fear that this asshole was going to hit her again. Fear that he was going to hit her mother. Fear that her reputation is gone that a just turned 17 year old got drunk. And This is when I realized that I, Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with Sonny Munroe. I know this because I would in a second switch places with her, because those brown eyes are causing me pain that I've never had before and I also know because shes Sonny, the women I'm suppose to be with. And now I wished I had said this outloud.

"Sonny we're going to make it. And I say 'we' because I'm in this too. The pain you have, I have. And any insults or comments thrown at you are basically thrown at me and you know Chad Dylan Copper doesn't stand for that. And I would trade places with you in a second if I could and you need to stop staring at me with those big beautiful brown sad eyes because they make me want to die Sonny I'm so in love with you and I'm suppose to be with you here now because... You're Ma'lady." I think I rephrased it pretty good actually oh god whats she gonna say?

* * *

**SPOV**

Chad loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I cant stop thinking about it. Oh okay hes staring at me I should probably say something.

I smiled widely "Chad Dylan Goldfarb" He glared alittle but still smiled. "Me too. I can't say why but I do a lot. a lot. A LOT." I paused "Wait yes I do because even when I'm at my worst, like now. You tell me the biggest most amazingest three words ever. God Chad, I love you."

"Took ya long enough." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. after five seconds he pulled away half an inch. "First we need to get your mom away from that man."

"Well that was a change of subject."

"Well maybe I want to show you my love and this is how I'll do it so technically I didn't." I rolled my eyes "So I'm going to your apartment to get her in alittle." I sighed

"Don't hurt yourself Chad please be careful. Please be careful."

"Don't worry I will but I'm not leaving now Sonny."

"Good."

"Good." he said back playfully

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"I love you." It was so amazing hearing him saying this

"I love you too."

And we just sat there in eachothers arms.

* * *

**CPOV**

**__****Later ...**

I parked my car a block from Sonnys because the paprazzi was surrounding her place and their cars. I started to run to Sonnys place. I didn't show it in front of her but I was so fucking pissed. I'm going to fucking hurt the ass that hurt her. I dont care if everyone knows I can't think of anything except hurting him. I got closer and closer to her home and started to have too push through the crown. I heared the dozens of stations and they all sounded the same "Sonny is now bad." They dont even know they should shut the fuck up I could take my rage out on them if I wanted to but I wont they are not the ones I want to hurt.

Some of the reporters tried to talk to me but I shrugged them off and went into the apartment building and ran up the stairs to the 5th floor. When I got too the door I tried to open the door I was going crazy with rage maybe hes not even here but suddenly I could hear talking from the inside. It was a man and her mom. I tried to make out what they were saying but I couldn't understand them suddenly I could hear her mothers screaming and thats when for the second time I knocked down the door.

I ran into the kitchen where I heared the screaming and saw _him_ hitting her. I guess he was so got up into it that he didn't even notice I was there. He's going to regret that one. A second later a ran up to him and pushed him up against the refridgerator and started punching him in the face. "This is for Sonny!" I yelled and continued to punch him. But after th shock wore off him he grabbed my fist then pushed me down to the ground. He bent down then grabbed a hold of my collar and said-

"Who the fuck are you?" He punched me in the face twice but I was able to push him off of me. We were both starting to bleed.

"I'm Sonny's boyfriend!" we both stood across from eachother ready to attack while Connie was in the corner and crying from the beating she just got and the shock.

"Aw you're that little girls boyfriend how cute. You know the night before I kicked her little tight ass I walked by her bedroom door and I guees she didn't know I was there but anyways she was changing in front of her door that was cracked open don't worry I didn't see her completly naked or anything but she did have no shirt on." He smirked while my blood boiled "damn its one of the hottest racks I've ever seen. Shes real modest so I bet a hundred bucks, I got to see them before you?" And thats when I attacked him again.

* * *

**So how'd I do? Again soooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Review please? Love you guys.**


End file.
